


Alias

by alias3275 (saidanon)



Series: Alias [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/alias3275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellal looked out the window and then down at his feet before he gave a small laugh and leant forwards, one hand outstretched in a bid to shake her hand. She eyed him suspiciously but her eyes widened as he spoke. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you Fairy Hunter. You can call me Mystogan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias

** Alias**

_Mystogan: So, how’s that prompt going?_

_Fairy Hunter: I’m working on it. It’s almost done._

Erza sent the message and stopped typing briefly as she watched two giggling girls in mini skirts pass by the window of the coffee shop where she was currently in. She turned her attention back towards her computer and started typing away furiously, fingers dancing across the keyboard elegantly.

She wasn’t like the other girls, those who liked to spend all of their time in front of the mirrors, posing in their skirts and dresses and putting on makeup. She wasn’t like the other girls, those who liked to spend hours on end shopping and gossiping about boys. She wasn’t like the other girls, those who liked to party and drink themselves to death. 

She was the girl who liked to sit at the coffee shop for hours in her T-shirt, baggy jeans and sneakers, a cup of steaming coffee in hand as she looked out the window in the warmth and comfort of the indoors, watching the crystalline snow flakes drift down leisurely, painting the sidewalk a silvery white. She was the girl who liked to sit beside the large front window, watching the passersby hurry past with their heads bowed against the frosty wind before bundling through the heavy doors into the shop. She was the girl who liked to sit there with the computer open in front of her as she chatted with her online friends, specifically one person, because those were the people who never judged her. Those were the people who understood her.

The Skype icon at the bottom of her screen bounced up and down as a new message came in.

_Mystogan: That’s great!_

A smile made its way onto her face.

_Fairy Hunter: Have you been working on anything lately?_

Erza switched back to her half written reply to her partner’s prompt as she awaited his reply.

_“She reached up and her fingers twisted around his silver tie. She pulled him closer, so close that their noses were brushing against each other. Goosebumps erupted all along his arms and he shivered under her touch as her warm breath tickled his cheek. He breathed in deeply. His eyes were fixated on her face and they strayed to her lips. He was almost tempted to capture them. He was jolted out of his thoughts as she pulled harder and after a few jerks and tugs, his tie slipped off his neck._

_She ignored his question and instead secured the tie around his eyes. The smooth silk felt cool on his eyes and he could feel something stir inside his consciousness although he could not identify the feeling. Her cool fingers moved down his face and to his neck, where they lingered for a fraction of a second, before they slipped under his shirt and slowly undid the buttons. He gasped as the cool air hit his bare chest._

_Her hands trailed down his torso, exploring every inch of his chest carefully. Her lips brushed against his ear and her tongue darted out to lick at his earlobe. She trailed hot kisses down the nape of his neck and he groaned. Chuckling at his reaction, the female sucked on his skin lightly, inciting a growl of pleasure from him. He closed his eyes as her hands wandered even lower and with more pressure.”_

The chiming of the doorbell caused her to look up once more. 

A man ambled through the door and stopped at the doorway, eyes surveying the half empty coffee house. His gaze flickered back towards the phone in his hand briefly before he returned it to his pocket. Pulling down the thick scarf covering the lower half of his face, he kicked at the doormat with the tips of his boots, leaving chunks of snow on the doormat. 

_Mystogan: Not yet, but I was thinking of starting a new fantasy AU. Maybe something to do with fairy tales._

Erza stared after him as he walked into the shop to order something to drink. With his jeans pooling at the collars of his charcoal gray snow boots, heavy black jacket, distinctive blue hair and face tattoo, she was pretty certain she had seen him somewhere before.

_Fairy Hunter: The Dragon legends would be an interesting choice._

“Thanks.”

His soft murmur once again pulled her out of her thoughts and her eyes locked with his as he turned towards her, coffee in hand. A flicker of recognition flashed across his eyes and he made his way towards her.

“Um hey,” he said, tilting his head slightly, a confused but sheepish grin adorning his face. “You’re Erza, right?”

Erza frowned slightly. “Yes.”

The man stood there awkwardly, shifting his weight nervously from side to side. “I’m Jellal, I believe we have the same Introduction to Creative Writing course?”

She thought about it but after a moment, she shook her head apologetically. “Yes of course, sorry about that. I’m not very good with faces.”

He indicated the seat opposite to hers. “Do you mind?”

“Please.” 

Jellal sat down with a nod of thanks.

He glanced at his phone once more. After a few clicks and taps, he looked at her with an embarrassed grin again. “I was actually passing by the window and I couldn’t help but see that you were writing a story.”

She flushed, feeling the heat creep up from the back of her neck. “It’s just some side writing.”

_Mystogan: I’m still debating whether to go with Acnologia or Zeref’s Tower of Heaven. Thoughts?_

“Yeah I get it,” Jellal laughed. “I enjoy writing fan fiction in my spare time.”

“Really?” Her eyes lit up in surprise. “Which fandom are you in?”

The blush crept up to his cheeks. “I write for the RB fandom.”

Her neutral expression remained but inside, her heart skipped a beat. “Hn, I have heard of that fandom.”

“Yeah, I know that most of the authors in that particular fandom are girls but I…,” he trailed off with a nervous chuckle and threw up his hands, “it’s just an awesome ship.”

The man fingered his phone, eyes downcast and ears red.

_Mystogan: Busy?_

_Fairy Hunter: Sorry, I was just talking to this guy from my class. Personally, I think that Acnologia would fit better with the whole fairy tale theme._

_Mystogan: Well now, I’m jealous that this guy could steal your attention so easily even with me being here._

_Fairy Hunter: Idiot._

“Do you…write for any fandom or something?”

Erza stared at him, noting the stupid grin on his face as he looked up from his phone. After much hesitation, she admitted grudgingly. “I do write for RB as well.”

She watched as a curious expression slowly appeared on his face before being replaced by a much more serious one. “Really now?” He said, his tone much deeper than before, “romance?”

“Yes. What about it?” She shot back defensively.

Sure she was a bit more tomboyish compared to other girls her age but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t display an interest in that genre.

Jellal raised his hands. “I didn’t mean anything by that, it’s just that…I hang out there quite a bit, you could say.”

Erza resisted the urge to roll her eyes, choosing instead to send a short message to her prompt partner before turning back to Jellal.

_Fairy Hunter: Apparently this guy also writes for RB. The romance category by the looks of it._

He looked up from his phone at the same time and her eyebrows furrowed at the strange look Jellal was giving her. His eyes wavered uncertainly, his grip around his phone so tight that she was sure he would crush it in his grip at any moment.

_Mystogan: Where are you right now?_

“Sorry, I’m disturbing you right now,” Jellal apologized, his voice shaking slightly.

Erza shrugged dismissively. “No, it’s alright. I’m just talking to another RB writer.”

_Fairy Hunter: The usual._

“This is going to sound kind of crazy and possibly very stupid,” he started. She said nothing but she quirked an eyebrow skeptically and he continued, wringing his hands unconsciously. “There’s this really great RB author and…does the name Fairy Hunter mean anything to you?”

Erza’s heart did a giant flip. She took a long sip from her mug. “Most people in the fandom know that name,” she said, leaning back in her seat.

_Fairy Hunter: And now we’re talking about Fairy Hunter._

A sudden laugh rumbled in his chest and Jellal looked up at the ceiling with a goofy grin. “Ah,” he breathed out. “That’s you, no?”

Erza stiffened. “Now what makes you say that?”

If there was one thing Erza valued more than anything else, it was her privacy. She liked to keep her online activities separate from her real life and she was very, very good at it.

He didn’t speak for a moment, fiddling around on his phone before placing it face down on the table.

_Mystogan: Well, someone’s famous._

Erza could almost see the smug grin on that idiot’s face as she read Mystogan’s message. Cocky bastard. Still, she couldn’t stop the smirk from forming.

_Fairy Hunter: Don’t be an ass._

Erza’s gaze flickered back to Jellal as she remembered that he was still there. His grin widened at her gaze and she felt herself grow more guarded.

“What?” she snapped, tone harsher than she had intended.

Jellal looked out the window and then down at his feet before he gave a small laugh and leant forwards, one hand outstretched. She eyed him suspiciously but her eyes widened as he spoke.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you Fairy Hunter. You can call me Mystogan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m Dan or SA, either is fine. This is my first Mystwalker fic here and I’m thinking about hanging out in the fandom for quite a while so let me know what you think. I hope I didn’t make the characters too OOC, that was something I really struggled with here. Hopefully it wasn’t too bad. I named the fandom the RB fandom, which was more like Red / Blue for the colors of their hair. A friend told me to just use Red/Blue like they did in Pokémon but I just decided against it in the end.


End file.
